


a wisp of smoke | Fingon and Maedhros Do IT

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needs more porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I see fire | Piping is unnecessary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320140) by Anonymous. 



"Finger, put it in me," said Mattress in a sultry voice. 

Finger said nothing because he was dead and Mattress was alone, all alone, no one to love him because Figure was dead and he was alone. Why was he so alone? Because Figger was dead and that was all he cared for. 

AN: I DON'T WANT TO WRITE ANYMORE, SO HERE IS GIF: 


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone said to update so I did.

This is an update.

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to go see the new Batman/Superman movie (I ship it even more than I ship Fingon/Maedhros!!! If they were superheros, Fingon would DEFINITELY be Superman whereas Maedhros would make a good Batman although he has red hair so maybe he'd be Batgirl and then get shot and so he becomes Oracle??) Anyway, right now the movie's like -31% on Rotten Tomatoes, but what do a bunch of film critics know about how good a movie is??  
> Anyway, like I was saying, I'm superpumped to go see Superman/Batman even though I haven't seen the last two superman stories, but I don't really care about Superman so that's okay. I liked Henry Cavill's butt on The Tudors, but I think I'm the only person who even rememebers that show lol. Jonathan Rhys Meyer was so creepy in that, but he looked nothing like the real King Henry the Eight? I mean, the guy he had executed in the first episode so my theory is that Henry actually DIES at the first episode and Jonathan Rhys Meyer is actually A WICKED CHANGELING who deludes everyone into thinking that he's the king when he's actually a pile of sticks someone threw a coat on. I like the concept of changelings so much because when I was a baby I almost died LOTS OF TIMES and what if my mom thought that I had been switched out by Elves? Being stolen by Elves would have sucked even if they weren't Tolkien's Elves, because they're diminished and also Celtic, so Tolkien would probably not even have anything to do with them. They'd be like Thranduil in that cartoon version of The Hobbit. 
> 
> Messed up, right?


End file.
